


Lights, Camera, Action!

by Salazar101



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Choking, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian Pavus is a star!  In Tevinter.  His chance to make it big in the rest of Thedas comes when he's cast in the movie adaptation of Varric's bestselling novel "Forbidden Love".  His co-star is The Iron Bull, who's famous throughout Thedas.  Dorian is already aware of him...if only because he watched all his porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights, Camera, Action!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written, with great joy, as a commission

Dorian was late.

He shouldn't be, he was usually exceptionally prompt. It was shameful he was running late, but he'd spent longer than usual deciding on his outfit. It would do no good to arrive on time but sloppy. He had to make a good first impression or risk no one wanting to hire him outside of Tevinter again. This could make or break his career! Dorian sped up a little as he headed for the nondescript studio where he was sure his life would change. Would they be waiting for him? Angry? Dorian was beginning to pant as he started to jog, Chucks slapping against the pavement as he crossed the parking lot. If only he had his own car! If only he didn't have to take the bus!

Dorian fumbled at the door but when he walked in his spine was straight and his face haughty. He deflated only a little when he realized there wasn't even anyone in this hallway, but he could hear voices for a room in the back. Dorian took a deep breath, straightened his useless but fashionable scarf, and strode forward.

“I have arrived!” he said, adjusting his black rimmed glasses with a push of his fingers against the corner of one rim.

“About time, Sparkler!”

Varric Tethras, best selling novelist through all of Thedas. Dorian thought he was a bit of a hack, but he could hardly argue with the paycheck he was being offered. Varric sat in a dwarf-sized actors chair, a script held open in his lap with handwritten annotations filling the wide margins. Cast and crew mingled about, but only one of them drew his eye. The Iron Bull was probably seven feet tall with a broad chest and horns nearly as wide as his shoulders. Dorian swallowed hard and pushed at his glasses once more. The Iron Bull was famous; it wasn't as if Dorian’s name wasn’t big but it rarely left Tevinter. Back home, he would have arrived in a limo with paparazzi flashing cameras in his face. Here in Fereldan he rode the bus and had to lean away from drunks.

Iron Bull was looking right at him, a wide grin splitting his scarred lips, “Hey! Dorian Pavus! The casting is accurate isn't it? A real Tevinter Magister with a real Qunari from the Qun!”

“I'm not a Magister,” Dorian sniffed, walking further into the room, “I'm an Altus. My Father is a Magister.”

“Hey, you look like a Magister and you played one in _The Last Spell_.” said Varric, “Stunning performance, by the way.”

“I... thank you,” said Dorian, stopping by Varric's chair as Iron Bull strode over one hand raised in greeting. He seemed impossibly large this close, the buttons on his shirt seemed to strain with every easy breath. Dorian idly imagined him flexing so they all popped off.

“Now that we're finally all here,” said Varric pointedly, though his jab was more friendly than anything else, “we can finally do our read-through.”

“You've been pretty tight-lipped about this,” said Iron Bull, taking his copy of the script with an incredulous look, “I haven't seen anything since my agent gave me the audition script.”

“Me either,” said Dorian, flipping through his script. He shut it and finally paid attention to the title. _Forbidden Love_. Oh. Varric's best selling novel of all time, a kinky whirlwind romance between a captured Magister and a Qunari warlord. A book he _absolutely_ had never read. Dorian had known it was between a Magister and a Qunari; he _hadn't_ known he was filming a kinky sex movie.

“Whoa!” Iron Bull said with a laugh, reading something halfway through. “Damn! You're gonna have to stretch before this scene, Dorian!”

“ _Vishante Kaffas_ ,” Dorian groaned.

Later found him sitting next to Bull with the scrip held before him. Director Lavallen sat perched on the top of his chair with a mischievous look on his face. Varric sat across from them and their co-stars circled the table. Dorian as the Magister, Bull as the Warlord, an imposing Qunari female named Henna as the Tamrassan who was the evil re-educator trying to pull the star-crossed lovers apart.

“Okay,” said Varric, sitting on a stack of books to be able to see over the top of the table, “we're going to take it from the scene in the jail before Dominus is taken for execution. Dorian you need to sound resigned. You're prepared to die for your Qunari lover. Bull, you're desperate. You are about to watch the only man you've ever loved be killed.”

“That's ridiculous,” Bull rumbled, squinting at the script, “they wouldn't kill him. They'd rip out his tongue, drug him, and then have him work in the mines. Waste not want not!”

“Uhg!” Dorian curled his lip in disgust, “that's not better!”

Iron Bull shrugged, “I didn't say it was better, I just said that's what they'd do.”

Henna shuddered, “Makes me glad I'm Tal-Vashoth.”

“Stop questioning the script!” Varric barked. “Read your lines!”

Dorian looked at Bull from the corner of his eye. It wasn't hard to imagine himself as someone who was madly in lust with this man. Dorian had been in lust with him since he'd first stumbled on some of Iron Bull's less... mainstream work.

Porn. It was his porn.

“Oh... Sten!” Dorian said, throwing the back of his hand against his forehead. “Foresooth, they shall part us! Who else shalt taste that Qunari cock?”

“Very funny, Sparkler-”

“Alas!” Bull gasped, grabbing both of Dorian's hands in his, forcing him to look into his single eye, which was sparkling with humor, “None! None shall taste this cock but thou! When you die I will dream of thoust perfectest of asses!”

That was when Dorian could no longer hold a straight face and burst into laughter. Iron Bull laughed as well until both of them were nearly crying, Iron Bull pounding on the table hard enough to almost crack it. When they calmed down Dorian wiped tears carefully from his eyes, trying not to smear his kohl, to see Varric tapping his fingers on the wood, eyebrow raised. “You two got it out of your system?”

“Yeah we're good,” said Bull, slapping Dorian on the back. “Let's take this seriously now.”

If Dorian had been in lust with Bull before, he could now say it was an honest crush. Damn him for being so charming! They managed to finish their first reading with only minimal bursts into incredulous snorts and laughter. Henna had nothing to do with it, she was a professional through and through, and seemed to tolerate the entire experience with an air of exasperation. Varric and Henna looked to Lavellan to control them, but he was snickering along with them.

“Excellent!” He said at the end of it, standing on the table with his arm in the air. It was the first thing he'd said then entire reading. “We begin shooting tomorrow so get lots of rest! We're going to try and get a couple scenes blocked and filmed.”

So it was going to be one of those shoots, where there was no rest for the weary. Dorian wasn't looking forward to getting back on the bus to the motel he was staying at. As he shoved his script into his bag, Iron Bull clapped him on the shoulder, “Hey, there's some pretty intense stuff between us in the script, you wanna get dinner first?” Iron Bull beamed, eye crinkling in the corner, “I like to buy dinner before I blow someone's mind.”

Dorian tried to roll his eyes, but his mouth was suspiciously dry. “You buy, I'll go,” he said, attempting to accept while still keeping his dignity. While he still could.

Iron Bull laughed, “Deal. Let's get out of here while we can.”

Some part of Dorian wanted to tell Bull that he was a fan, but how did you tell someone you basically came to a sexual awakening because of their porn? There was no good way to do that. Iron Bull had done plenty of other things; he was arguably a bigger name than Dorian himself. “You know I'm a little surprised you took this project,” said Dorian slowly as he got into Bull's rented car, sniffing and wrinkling his nose. Something had died in this car, he was sure of it.

“Yeah, it's dumb, but the pay is really good. Why did you take it?” Bull shifted into drive and they ambled into traffic.

“Money,” said Dorian, looking at Bull from the corner of his eye, “and to get my name out of Tevinter. I want people to worship me _outside_ the borders too, you know.”

Iron Bull took his eye off the road long enough to grin salaciously, eyebrow wriggling suggestively, “I can think of a few ways to worship you, Big Guy.”

Dorian sputtered, “That...that is...!”

“Oh?” said Bull with a sly, knowing smile, “Is that not where we were going?”

“No!” said Dorian, fingers twisting in his lap as he flushed. Shameful! As if he were some lovestruck teenager!

“Alright, Dorian,” Bull laughed. They sat in surprisingly comfortable silence until Bull pulled into a restaurant called The Mabari Bowl. _Fereldans_. It was open until two and Dorian's eyes lit up when he saw the expansive bar. He hadn't had time to have a single drink since coming to this dog forsaken place. They were seated at a booth, sitting across from each other as a friendly elven waitress handed them their menus. Dorian chewed his bottom lip, reaching up to adjust his glasses with his fingertips as he tried to decide what to get.

“Try the burgers,” Bull recommended, tilting down Dorian's menu with a single finger, “they're pretty good.”

With nothing else jumping out at him, Dorian shrugged and went with it. He ordered a burger and a fireball whiskey. Cheap, but it would get him just as drunk. Iron Bull ordered a steak and some kind of sugary pink drink that was served with an umbrella in it. It looked ridiculous in his big hands, and Dorian laughed at him.

“I would have pegged you as a scotch man,” said Dorian, downing his first shot of fireball.

“You would have been wrong,” said Bull with a good-natured smile, “I like sweet things... and pretty things.”

“No wonder you like me,” said Dorian with a smirk.

“Yeah, you're right up my alley,” said Bull behind his drink.

Dorian choked a little on his next shot, he never expected Bull to flirt back with him so unsubtly. That wasn't how you did things back in Tevinter! He coughed into his hand, wiping the drink away with a napkin as Iron Bull laughed across from him. “You are a shameless flirt,” said Dorian, “no wonder you did porn!” As soon as it was out of his mouth, Dorian wished he could take it back. He didn't clap his hand over his mouth, but it was a close thing.

Iron Bull latched onto it immediately, lips curling in a sort of wild delight, “So... you've seen my porn? What'd you think?”

 _I want you to fuck me until both my ass and mouth are full of your come_ , Dorian thought a little madly. What he said was, “Eh, nothing special.”

“I see,” Iron Bull said, but if his grin was any indication, he didn't buy a word of that. Dorian hurriedly swallowed another drink. “Well, I'd be more surprised if you hadn't seen any,” said Bull, taking some mercy on him, “they are _unbelievably_ popular in Tevinter.”

Their food arrived before Dorian had to explain anything. He placed his napkin over his lap as Iron Bull started to chow down on his food. Dorian watched him from the corner of his eye as he took far more reserved bites. This man was the cause of his sexual awakening, Dorian had watched Bull be rough or sweet, vulgar or saintly. He'd seen that cock... _fasta vass_ that cock. Iron Bull had made Dorian realize he would never be attracted to women, no matter how much his father wanted him to be.

Now they were to act together. Not only that but act out sex scenes. Dorian groped for his next shot of fireball and gulped it down. His belly churned with far more than nerves. He'd never filmed a sex scene before, Dorian's movies leaned towards the tragic or dramatic; no time for sex when you were dying of Lyrium poisoning or making stirring speeches to the Archon.

Iron Bull joked with him through dinner and drinks; when Dorian left with him he was pleasantly buzzed. Bull helped him into the car with a warm hand on his lower back, “Where you staying, Big Guy?”

“Hmmm,” Dorian leaned against the window with a sleepy sigh, “They're putting me up at that motel... The Sunbreak.”

Iron Bull put the car into gear, driving them back onto the road with a small bump as one wheel went over the curb. Dorian watched the street lights flash over them as Bull drove. The only sound was Bull flipping through radio stations and sometimes humming along to the songs. Dorian felt content, an invitation for Bull to stay with him tonight just sitting on the tip of his tongue. He swallowed it down when Bull pulled into the parking lot, they needed to stay professional.

Of course, Bull ruined it by leaning across the car to pull Dorian into a slow kiss, huge hand cupping the back of his head. “See you tomorrow, Dorian,” he said with a one-eyed wink.

Dorian was a little too drunk to reply beyond licking his lips.

The next morning Dorian stood in the studio sipping a sugary coffee and watching today's set being put together. Iron Bull hadn't shown up yet but Varric was talking to Cassandra about some minute changes to the day's script. Lavellan was barking orders at some of the lighting guys. He had the script in one hand, trying to look cool and professional as he read about the way Iron Bull was going to _break_ him, _dominate_ him, the captured Magister.

“I think filming sex scenes first really improves the chemistry for the rest of the shoot!” Dorian jerked in shock as Lavellan was suddenly behind him, hands folded behind his back and a wicked glint in his eyes.

“You're the boss,” said Dorian, for lack of a better thing to say. His throat felt tight with nerves, he was working with exceptionally talented people. What if he let them down? Time was money in movie making; he couldn't afford to have a bad name outside of Tevinter if he ever wanted to get work outside of his country again.

Lavellan's eyes seemed to soften, lips curling into an easy smile, “Bull's a professional. He'll walk you through everything. I know your movies have never been like this but you were hired for a reason. So relax! It's going to be fine!”

Dorian could only nod, drinking his coffee in lieu of saying something embarrassing.

Iron Bull arrived with a yell of greeting, all the stagehands waving and yelling back. Dorian could hear Cassandra hmphing behind him. She obviously didn't appreciate the unneeded noise when they should be getting straight to work. Now that Bull was on set, everything kicked into overdrive. Bull could barely greet him before they were both getting dragged off to costuming. Dorian was placed into some outrageous black and gold robes, then given some make up with strong black eyeliner and gold shadow. He had his contacts in, knowing glasses would only get in the way of the shoot.

“You look very handsome,” cooed the Orelsian girl who was his lead makeup artist.

“But of course,” Dorian purred, admiring himself in the mirror, “though you seem to have done the impossible and added to perfection.” Dorian turned in his chair to smile at her as she giggled behind her hand. She was very young, probably not far over 20. When he was 20 he had been just breaking into show business with his first appearance as a recurring character on a Tevinter TV show. The son of a magister. He'd come so far since then.

Dorian glided out onto stage with his robes billowing dramatically around him. Varric let out a low whistle, “Wow Sparkler, you sure look the part now. Magister Dominus come to life!”

“Heh heh yeeaah.” Iron Bull stood on the set wearing something that was a rough approximation of Qunari armor. He was shirtless with a pair of red pauldrons, muscular arms covered in intricately knotted ropes. His dark blue pants were tucked into a big pair of black boots, and the entire outfit was finished off with a red scarf.

“Places, please!” called Lavellan before Dorian could find a proper smart reply.

“Here's the scene,” said Lavellan, “Dorian, you've just been captured. You're defiant but you're terrified. Bull, Sten has this gorgeous Magister all to himself. He needs to begin breaking him, but Sten isn't heartless. He's rough but he's not cruel. He wants to give Dominus pleasure. You're going to fuck him up against the wall there. Dorian, you need to go from defiant, to scared, to aroused.”

Dorian nodded sharply as Bull made small humming sounds just behind him. The first thing they did was blocking and line rehearsal. Dorian tried not to let it show just how much it affected him _personally_ when Bull shoved him up against the wall and growled. Some of it must have shown, but everyone just praised him on his acting.

“Alright let's start our first shoot!” said Lavellan after their fifth rehearsal. “Now Bull, you'll be ripping up Dorian's robes. I want the camera to get some naked flesh, but nothing too intimate for this scene.”

“My pleasure,” Iron Bull purred, eye on Dorian.

It started fine, Dorian said his lines with the same sort of imperial tone his own Father had used on him when he was a little boy. Then he let his voice waver as he was shoved against the wall and Bull's hand was ripping away the front of his robes. Dorian cried out, head falling back against the wall only to have Iron Bull lean in and suck at his neck. When Dorian keened it wasn't an act. Bull growled right in his ear as his hands pushed Dorian's robes to pretend to tear at his pants.

“Ah...ah...ah... mindless... beast!” Dorian managed to pant out, nails digging into Bull's naked chest.

“Your mouth says one thing, Magister, but your body says another,” Iron Bull grunted, and his hand actually grabbed Dorian's cock and squeezed it through his pants.

Dorian arched, half-hard in Bull's grip, “Ah!” Did he have another line? He couldn't quite recall...

“Arch his leg up, Bull!” said Lavellan from off stage, nearly startling Dorian out of character.

Iron Bull grabbed Dorian's leg, hauling it up over his hip as Bull let the robes settle around them, hiding the details from the camera as he started to grind against Dorian's ass. He grunted and growled as Dorian screamed and gasped as if he were actually getting fucked. His cock was embarrassingly hard and Bull was rubbing against it with every thrust. Dorian could feel Bull’s hard cock as he ground it shamelessly against him. The fact that Bull was just as hard as he was... that drove Dorian mad. He was so close to coming, he....

“CUT!”

Dorian let out a short whimper when Bull pulled back, leaning heavily against the wall as he tried to get his legs back under him. He was thankful the robes hid out hard he was, while Bull just stood there with an obvious erection and didn't seem to care. “What's up, Boss?” asked Bull, reaching down to adjust himself in his pants.

“That was great,” said Lavellan, sitting on the back of his chair again, “but Bull I need a more intense look on your face, you were losing focus there at the end. Dorian, don't change a thing. You're doing great.”

Dorian could only give a weary thumbs up as Bull once again crowded him against the wall. They got back into position, cocks rubbing together briefly before Bull hefted Dorian's leg up a little higher to open him wider. Lavellan had them film that scene four times before he was happy, it was an entire afternoon of Bull growling and grinding against him with Lavellan always interrupting before Dorian could reach completion. It almost seemed intentional by the end. He had to quickly excuse himself at the end of the day to jack off hurriedly in the bathroom, yet even orgasm couldn't fully sate the fire that had been lit in his belly.

Iron Bull invited him out for drinks again, but Dorian had to hastily decline. If he went out for drinks tonight there was no way this work relationship was going to remain professional. It was already on the edge. Dorian sat in his empty motel room and flipped through his laptop, looking at all of Iron Bull's various porn he had saved to his hard drive. It was hard to believe he was acting alongside the same person. Dorian watched the after-scenes, the ones he always skipped because he'd come way earlier. Iron Bull and his co-star, or co-stars, talking and laughing together as they discussed the shoot.

Dorian sighed and rubbed his face. Iron Bull had laughed like that around him, an easy laugh that crinkled the corner of his eye and bared his white teeth. This was ridiculous. Dorian shut his laptop with a snap, setting it aside to fall asleep with Bull's smile in his mind’s eye.

The next morning Dorian looked over the scene they were to film with more apprehension than he knew what to do with. A nude sex scene. His makeup artist was chattering on about something but Dorian could hardly concentrate on it as she did his hair and applied his kohl. He would have to wear a modesty sock which costuming would give to him after his makeup was done. Dorian had done nude scenes before, but he hadn't had to wear a modesty sock. He'd just been tastefully nude. Tevinter didn't have the same bans on nudity as Fereldan did. They would, however, never film a sexy movie between a Magister and a Qunari, much less two men. Varric's book was officially “banned” in Tevinter, but that didn't stop horny housewives around the country from sneaking it onto their e-readers and going to town.

“All done!” said his artist, spinning him around in his chair to beam at him. He really was quite fond of her. “I can't wait to see what you do today. You and The Iron Bull work so well together!”

Dorian smiled to himself, some part of him pleased by that. He may be suffering an internal crisis, but at least they would produce a damn hot movie. Dorian went to costuming next, picking out the sock that best matched the color of his skin. Since there was no room for shame in movie making, he stripped before the costume designer and applied the sock, but could not stop the flush of embarrassment when he was told he then had to tape his cock to his thigh to keep from messing with the shoot if he got hard. Which he would. Obviously. By the time Dorian stepped onto set, with a red robe on, he was nearly sweating with nerves. This was so unprofessional of him; he shouldn't care so much. A job was a job. There was nothing sexy about filming but... after what had happened yesterday, Dorian didn't know how this would go.

“This is going to be a more intimate scene,” said Lavellan, “the camera is going to be getting into everything. Are you ready for this, Dorian?”

“Yes, of course,” said Dorian curtly, so tense he was positive it was radiating off of him in waves.

Instead of asking again, Lavellan just shrugged and gave him a lazy thumbs-up. Dorian chewed his bottom lip lightly as he waited for Bull to get out of wardrobe and finally join him on set. He went over the few lines he did have for this scene. Most of it was moaning and cries of pleasure. As indicated by lines like 'Dominus ARCHES and WAILS. Sten PURRS'. Dorian had stuck his finger down his throat while rehearsing and Varric had given him a smile and a middle finger.

“You ready, Big Guy?” Iron Bull finally walked on set wearing his own robe, a wide grin splitting his face. He was too handsome by far, Dorian thought with unfair irritation. He really shouldn't be. He had too many scars and was missing an eye, but yet he was still smitten. What was wrong with his standards?

“As I'll ever be,” said Dorian primly, fingering the tie on his robe as they both walked towards the bed they were to act on today. Better than a wall, at least.

“Robes off!” Lavellan called, “Cameras to the ready! Let's get this started!”

Dorian shrugged off his robe, handing it to a hovering stagehand. He tried not to move self-consciously, he was an actor! He needed to portray confidence at all times! Nerves sparked and tingled in his belly, drawing his face tight as he worked to look unaffected by all the eyes crawling over him. That was until Bull pulled off his own robe and Dorian got a look at the fuzzy pink modesty sock he had on.

“Oh, come on,” said Cassandra from somewhere beyond the glare of the stage lights.

Dorian just burst into laughter. He was getting worked up over nothing, wasn't he? Iron Bull grinned at him and Dorian grinned right back. They took their places and the cameras began to roll.

“I don't know if we should be doing this,” said Dorian breathlessly, pressing his palms against Iron Bull's naked chest, “If the Magisterium found out I-”

“Shhh,” Iron Bull's finger pressed gently against his lips. “No Magisterium in here... just you and me, Kadan.” Dorian followed his blocking and let Bull back him towards the bed, giving his best doe-eyed expression.

“Kadan...?” he whispered, hands sliding up Bull's chest to wrap around his neck, forcing him to bend down. A camera swooped in close, catching the way their lips nearly brushed.

“My heart,” Bull said softly.

Dorian whimpered, letting Bull lower him onto the bed. He was acutely aware of the cameras all around them, of how he was naked but for the flesh-colored sock. Bull's hand curled under his calf, lifting his leg and baring him for the camera that was nearly brushing against his thigh. Only years of experience kept Dorian from squirming with discomfort. Bull moved in, the soft material of his fuzzy pink sock grinding against Dorian's ass as if they were really fucking.

“A-ah!” Dorian's cry was not an act, but no one asked them to stop the scene. Iron Bull growled above him, a low rumble Dorian could feel in his very bones. Another camera was trained on their faces, yet another watched from behind. Dorian's muscles ached as Bull shifted and adjusted his limbs to make their faux-fuck more accessible. It wasn't comfortable, it wasn't supposed to be, and all it did was make Dorian ache to have Bull actually naked over him, thrusting into him. Fuck...he was glad his cock was bound to his thigh or his sock would be having trouble staying on.

“CUT!” Lavellan called out.

Dorian collapsed back against the bed with a gasp as Iron Bull sat up, stretching to crack his neck and back. “Damn, Dorian,” Bull rumbled, low enough to keep the words between the two of them.

Lavellan was sweeping through the footage on his screen, “Amazing,” he said. “Dorian you are a natural. Bull, lots of acting from the eye. I want it again, this time a little more noise and Bull, don't be afraid to really grind. This is passion, people! Fuck like you mean it!”

Dorian groaned as Bull laughed, “You got it, Boss!”

Was he being punished for something? Was this some payback for an unknown transgression? Dorian whimpered and moaned, only half acting. Iron Bull grunted and growled like an animal above him; his cock, also bound to his mighty thigh, felt hard and hot whenever it rubbed against Dorian. He was rocked over the bed, Bull's thrusts powerful even if they were fake. He clutched and scratched, sweat dripping down his temples from the hot lights beating down on them, as well as all the undulating.

When the day ended, Dorian was exhausted and impossibly horny.

“Hey Dorian, good work today,” said Bull, slipping into Dorian's dressing room as he buttoned up his shirt.

“Yes, well, they hired the best for a reason,” said Dorian, turning on his stool to look Bull up and down. He was dressed like some kind of Qunari lumberjack, with faded jeans tight at the thighs and a flannel shirt that looked like it was about to burst open. One good flex... Dorian looked up into Bull's eye, trying not to look as guilty as he felt.

Iron Bull just grinned, “Come on, let me buy you a drink tonight. I overheard what we're going to be filming tomorrow and I think you might need it.”

Dorian opened his mouth, just about to agree when he remembered how hard Bull had been during filming, how the heat in his eye had seemed anything but acted. Dorian shut his mouth with a snap, turning back towards the mirror. “I... shouldn't,” he sighed, gripping the edge of the desk.

“We don't have to do more than drink,” said Bull softly.

“Don't get me wrong, Bull,” said Dorian stiffly, hands shaking as he gripped the creaky wood, eyes shut so he couldn't see Bull's reflection in his mirror. “I want you. No point hiding that...but this is important to me. I need to keep things professional. This movie may get my name outside of Tevinter, but it's a risky role. Tevinter is very...” Dorian struggled to find the right word.

“Fucked up?” Bull ventured roughly.

“Ha!” Dorian laughed, relaxing a little, twisting on the stool to look up at Bull's tempting bulk once more. “Yes, I suppose that covers it. The books are banned, you know. The movie probably will be too. They'll tolerate my involvement in it...but if it got out I had an actual fling with my Qunari castmate...”

For the first time since meeting him, Dorian saw Bull frown. “What do you actually want, Dorian?”

“Outside of all the bullshit?” Dorian quipped, hands tightening into fists over his thighs. “I want you to fuck me until I'm a sobbing, drooling mess.”

Bull's growl came from deep inside his chest, “You think I can't be discrete, if that's what makes you happy?”

 _Makes you happy_. Dorian sighed, turning back around to lean his elbows on the table, “Just... I'll think about it,” he said slowly. All he wanted to do was swipe the makeup off his desk and bend over it, watch himself get fucked in the mirror. Instead Iron Bull squeezed his shoulder and left without a word.

Dorian could only hope this wouldn't make tomorrow awkward.

The next morning Iron Bull was just as good-natured and friendly as ever, and Dorian relaxed. Nothing seemed to upset him as he joked with cast and crew, even slapping Dorian on the back and laughing at one of his sarcastic remarks. Maker, a man that big and handsome should not be so friendly and perfect. He was wearing his fuzzy pink sock again when they met on set in costume, and before filming could start he pulled Dorian to the side, big hand gentle on his arm.

“Hey, you look through this scene?” Bull rumbled.

“Mmm, Qunari and Magister rough sex. Uhg, why do people read this book?” Dorian sniffed.

Iron Bull just chuckled, “Yeah, well, rough sex is all well and good. It asks for choking and fighting and... I just need to know if you're feeling comfortable. I promise I'll be as gentle as the shoot allows.”

“I...” Dorian had never had someone ask him if he was comfortable before. It was surprisingly touching. “I am good,” he said warmly, placing his hand on Bull's arm. “Don't be too gentle,” he added on before he could stop himself. “I still want to enjoy the shoot.”

“Ohhh...” Bull growled, eye going dark, “now you're just being unfair.”

Dorian threw his head back with a laugh, Bull always had a way to make him feel at ease it seemed. They took their positions back on set, with Dorian taking some direction from Varric as Lavellan instructed Iron Bull.

“So, here's your motivation,” said Varric, “you want this man, but years of Tevinter breeding and brainwashing have convinced you to not want him. You don't love each other yet, you're both frustrated. He starts taking what he wants and you try not to love it, but you do. It's rough and perfect and everything you wanted. I don't want any part of this to look like you're _not_ enjoying it.”

“Uhg, this is such bodice-ripping trash,” Dorian sneered.

“Hey it's good enough for a paycheck,” said Varric with a wink and a smile.

“So are a lot of things, doesn't make them good,” Dorian muttered.

Varric, ever unflappable, just laughed. “I know you'll do a good job regardless, Sparkler.”

Finally the card was snapped with a resounding clack and Iron Bull was on him like a sudden storm. Dorian shoved at him, hissing and spitting as he was shoved face-first against the wall. The stone facade actually scraping along his cheek. Iron Bull was big and strong enough that Dorian's struggles could be real without him actually escaping.

“Unhand me, savage!” Dorian snarled, trying to elbow Bull in the gut.

“You are at my mercy, Magister,” Iron Bull growled, grinding himself against Dorian's thigh, “and I see through your protests!” Dorian gasped as Bull reached forward, hand palming where his cock would lay were it not strapped to the inside of his thigh. Bull's fingers were still gripping his balls, squeezing hard enough to have Dorian wailing against the wall. “You see Qunari as this terrifying, forbidden thing...and you are inclined to do the forbidden.”

“CUT!”

Dorian shivered as Bull backed away from him, all his naked heat leaving Dorian cold and exposed. “What's wrong?” he growled out, shifting uncomfortably as his cock throbbed against his thigh.

“Shit, we got Bull's asshole in that shot,” said Lavellan. “We're not filming _that_ kind of movie.”

“Barely,” Bull muttered from the corner of his mouth.

Dorian snickered.

“Okay, Bull. Uhh, back where you were, but keep your legs down and... yeah grab Dorian's thigh.... alright, ACTION!”

Dorian whined as Bull's teeth closed around his neck, sucking and nibbling to give him an actual hickey. He writhed against the wall, trying not to arch back too obviously. He had to act like he was far less eager than he was actually feeling. “Y-You think I... you think I would ever...!” Dorian struggled with his line and then wailed as Bull physically picked him up and slammed him down on the cot laid out on the set.

Apparently the line wasn't important enough for them to stop the shoot because he couldn't get it out. “Look at you,” Bull growled, a dark flush over the bridge of his nose. “You huff and snarl but we both know what you really want. What you _crave_.”

“Hands off me!” Dorian said, voice hoarse with honest arousal. “How dare you-!” That was when Bull's hands closed around his neck. They were just acting so Bull didn't squeeze, but he didn't have to for Dorian to let out a low keen, hands scrabbling at his wrists even as his hips arched to rub against Bull's meaty thigh.

Bull's eye went wide, mouth slackening briefly. Then... he squeezed.

“Hhhh!” Dorian's mouth opened in an aborted scream of pleasure, cock straining against the sock. He thrashed and moaned, nails digging into Bull's hands without trying to pull them away. More more more! Harder! The cameras vanished, the lights vanished, never before had Dorian sunk so completely into a scene.

Iron Bull moved between his thighs, pretending to mount him then and there, bumping their hips together in a sad facsimile of the fuck Dorian actually wanted right now. Any resolve Dorian had was gone now, smothered away by Iron Bull's big strong hands. If the smirk on Bull's face was any indication... Iron Bull knew it.

“CUT!”

Iron Bull pulled away and Dorian sucked in a sharp breath, shivering as he slowly pushed himself up. He placed his hands between his legs, hiding his erection as the set burst into action. He blinked in the bright lights, catching Bull's dark gaze and quickly glancing away.

“Damn, Dorian!” Varric chirped as he came over while cameras were being adjusted. “That was AMAZING! Exactly what we were looking for! Great shots!”

Dorian coughed awkwardly, rubbing against the bright bruise he could feel on his neck from Bull's teeth. “Yes, well, only the best,” he quipped shakily.

“I just want to do some reaction shots,” said Lavellan, “but I'm very happy with the first shoot.” He smiled slyly, giving Dorian a slow wink that made him feel dirty. Maker he was so hard he ached for release and it was just compounded by the last several days of sexual frustration.

“Hey,” Bull rumbled, brushing his thumb along Dorian's cheek, “my rooms tonight?”

“ _Kaffas_... yes,” Dorian whispered, eyes shutting in defeat.

The day was a blur of lust and reshoots. At the end of it, he changed into pair of black jeans and red shirt, accented with a perfectly fitted vest. Iron Bull was waiting for him in the parking lot, wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of work jeans. Maker did he look good.

“So... ready for some fun?” Iron Bull grinned lecherously.

“Hmph, I'll be the judge of how fun it is,” Dorian sniffed, attempting to keep his cool. The alternative was jumping into Bull's arms like some kind of rabid fanboy and he was trying to retain what little shreds of professionalism that he could. Iron Bull laughed and slapped him hard on the ass, sending Dorian onto his toes with an embarrassing keen. “Bull!”

“Oh, I liked that noise,” Bull said, helping Dorian into his car. “I'm going to see how many times I can get you to make it tonight.”

Ass stinging and professionalism out the window, Dorian scowled as he replied, “Hopefully my mouth will be too full of cock to make much noise at all.”

“Ohhh,” Iron Bull shifted the car into drive, “the night's still young, Dorian.”

Some small part of him had a hard time believing this was real. Iron Bull, the man responsible for his sexual awakening and someone he had had a crush on for years, was sitting the driver's seat and taking him to his hotel where they would have filthy, mind-blowing sex. Dorian had fantasies like this when he was younger; it almost seemed laughable to see them play out in real life.

As if sensing the fact that Dorian was drifting off into his own mind, Iron Bull grabbed him by the neck and hauled him into a kiss. This was not a kiss for cameras, but one full of teeth and tongue, sloppy and filthy and entirely unconcerned with looks. Dorian whimpered, reaching out to clench his fists in Iron Bull's white t-shirt.

“Alright,” said Iron Bull hoarsely, “My room. Now. Before I ravish you in this car.”

Dorian scrambled out of the car, fighting with the seat belt on the way. The moment he was around the car, Iron Bull scooped him up into his arms and hoisted him over his shoulder. Dorian muffled an undignified screech of surprise, scrabbling at his back, “Let me down, you beast!” he yelled, voice echoing in the dark parking lot.

“Nuh uh,” Bull laughed. “You're all mine tonight.”

“Ohhh, _vehendis_!” Dorian swore. He gave a token struggle, back arching and hands conveniently grabbing at the swell of Bull's ass to push himself up. Bull's arm flexed around him, squeezing the air from his lungs with a wheeze. Dorian went limp, lust and humiliation tinting his cheeks as Iron Bull, whistling cheerily, carried him through the lobby and into a thankfully empty elevator.

“You know I've wanted to fuck you since I first saw you,” said Bull, talking over the gentle repetitive sound of elevator music.

“You and the rest of the world,” Dorian preened, the effect somewhat ruined by the fact that he was slung over Bull's shoulder and talking directly into his ass.

When Iron Bull laughed Dorian's whole body shook, bouncing him over his shoulder to pull short grunts from between his lips. “I like that attitude, I love a man with confidence. Can't wait to have that smart mouth gasping for breath and you so fucked out that all those clever words melt out your ears.”

“P-Promises, promises,” said Dorian hoarsely.

There was no one in the hallways when the elevator door hissed open, much to Dorian's relief. It was bad enough that everyone in the lobby got to see him carried around like a sack of grain. They stopped before room 347 and Bull turned around so Dorian was facing the key-card slot. “Reach into my back pocket and grab the card.”

If Dorian got a little grope in while sliding his hand into Bull's back pocket... well, Bull didn't seem to mind. When the little light on the card reader beeped and turned green, Dorian turned the handle and pushed the door open. “Uhg!” he curled his lip as Bull carried him into the room. “Your rooms are so much nicer than mine!”

“Just think,” Bull slid Dorian off his shoulder and threw him over the mattress, “After this movie comes out, you'll be just as famous as I am. The 'Vints can't keep you all to themselves anymore.”

“Such a shame,” Dorian stretched luxuriously, fingers already popping open the buttons on the front of his vest.

“Some ground rules,” Bull said, voice dipping into a lower register without preamble. Dorian shivered, fingers stilling as he looked up at Bull from the bed, an imposing monster of a man with bulging muscles and shoulder width horns. He flexed slightly, hands curling under the brim of his t-shirt before he managed to pull it off in a surprisingly smooth motion, turning his head this way and that to slide it off over his horns. “You will always be safe with me,” he said, the bed dipping as brought one knee up and leaned down. “I will never do anything you don't want.”

Dorian squirmed as Iron Bull crawled over him, caging him against the mattress with a hand on either side of his head. He’d always had a weak spot for big burly men so to have someone as big as Bull on top of him and no cameras or scripts forcing him there, was pushing all sorts of his buttons. He reached up, curling his fingers behind Bull's neck to try and haul him down into a kiss.

Iron Bull refused to budge but his lips curled into a smile, “Soon, Dorian. I just want to establish a watchword first. And something physical for when you can't speak.”

“W-won't be able to speak, huh?” Dorian panted, heat already sliding down his spine at the thought. “My watchword is Maleficar and... and if I can't speak I'll...” Dorian looked back and forth, patting in his pockets to pull out a roll of mints. “I'll drop this if I need you to stop.”

Iron Bull grabbed the mints and set them on the nearby bedside table, in easy reach for when they needed them. “Good boy,” he praised, sending heat trickling into Dorian's face. Now that the rules had been established, the atmosphere was beginning to press down over Dorian from no more than a heated smile on Bull's face.

“I-” Bull's mouth crashed down over his, teeth sinking into his bottom lip and cutting off whatever inane, pointless thing Dorian had been about to say.

“No cameras here, Big Guy,” Bull growled between kisses, “Just you...and me...” Bull's hand tore open Dorian's vest and shirt, sending buttons popping off in all directions. Dorian didn't even have the mind to be angry about it. He arched up with a loud moan, Iron Bull's giant hand dragging down his skin to hook in the brim of his slacks.

There was barely any room between them for air, nothing like when cameras watched their every move. Dorian didn't have to worry about it looking good, didn't have to worry about giving himself a cramp in his thigh to let the lens get in nice and close. Iron Bull stripped Dorian naked, humming loudly at the sight of his cock, hard and leaking precum against his belly.

“Now come on,” Dorian breathed, dragging his leg up Bull's thigh to feel the denim slide over his skin. “It's hardly fair for me to be naked and you still in your jeans. I want to see you without that ridiculous sock on.”

“You _love_ that sock,” Bull said as he sat up, Dorian’s legs spread wide around his hips. He started with the button, popping it with a practiced twist of his fingers. Slowly, with Dorian watching greedily, he pulled down the zip. Iron Bull wasn't wearing anything under his jeans, not that Dorian was shocked. His cock was just as fat as Dorian recalled from every video he devoured as a younger man. Iron Bull gripped the base, stroking slowly to the tip to push his foreskin up over the head and then pull it back.

Dorian's mouth watered at the sight of it, so impossibly big and long that he knew just getting fucked by it could be considered an achievement. He'd watched that perfect prick fuck men and women stupid... and now it was his turn. He scrabbled back, hands on Bull's chest to shove him on the bed with a sly smile. Iron Bull raised his eyebrow but didn't protest. Instead he spread his legs to let Dorian settle between.

Bull's cock filled his entire mouth the moment Dorian closed his lips around it. He tasted of salt and musk and some strong masculine taste that was bitter and heady. Dorian moaned, bobbing his head over the shaft, tongue playing with the foreskin when he let his hands draw it back.

“Ohhh yeah,” Iron Bull groaned, hands combing through Dorian's hair and messing it all up.

Dorian popped back with a sloppy gasp, drool and precum dripping from between his lips to coat Bull's dick, “You have no idea... how long I've wanted to get my mouth on you. Fuck being professional,” Dorian bent down, nibbling the tip of Bull's cock as he looked up at him from under his lashes. “Fuck _me_.”

In the ensuing scramble Bull lost his jeans completely and Dorian found himself pinned with his hands over his head and Bull straddling his thighs. Their lips and tongues fought for dominance, teeth clacking together as Iron Bull growled, pushing down until his weight had Dorian wheezing for breath and Bull easily taking over his mouth.

“You cheat,” Dorian growled weakly, spreading his legs to wrap them tightly around Bull's waist. Their cocks rubbed together, teasing Dorian but never giving him enough friction.

“You fuckin' love it,” Bull rumbled. “Now, you keep your hands above your head. If you don't you'll be punished.”

As much as Dorian wanted to know what that meant, he decided it was for another night. He obediently kept his hands over his head, eyes lidded as he watched Bull dig some lube out of the bedside table. He also grabbed the mints, pressing them into Dorian's palm with a knowing smile that made Dorian's face flush. “Being so good for me, Big Guy,” Bull praised softly, covering Dorian with his body, one hand sliding between his spread legs to rub a single slippery finger against his asshole.

“That's cold!” Dorian hissed, squirming away.

“It'll warm up real quick,” said Bull, bending down to kiss him and pin him in place at the same time. His belly trapped Dorian's cock between their bodies, rubbing as Bull surged passionately into each kiss. He clenched his fist around the mints in his palm, whimpering into each messy kiss. Iron Bull's finger pushed into his body, stretching him almost as wide as a small man's cock. When Bull rocked between his legs Dorian cried out, cock throbbing between their bodies.

“Oh Maker, Bull, I...!”

Iron Bull lifted himself up, removing all friction from Dorian's cock. Dorian whined, eyes squeezing shut as his orgasm pressed his balls tight and... faded. He gasped with frustration, knuckles nearly white as he clenched his hands into fists. “Don't think I'll let you off so easy,” said Bull roughly, shoving in a second slippery finger.

“Y-You monster!” Dorian sobbed, shaking with arousal.

“You'll come with my cock in you or not at all,” said Bull in a tone that brooked no argument.

“Then hurry up!” Dorian tried to make it a demand, but it came out as more of a desperate plea. All he could do was curl his legs tighter around Bull's waist and squeeze, wordlessly urging him on.

It took three agonizing fingers before Bull took pity on him, pulling each finger free one by one. Dorian could feel himself dripping with lube, asshole stretched and empty and craving more. Iron Bull knelt on the bed, slathering his cock with even more lube, stroking up and down the shaft with a wet sloppy sound. Dorian brought his legs up, toes curling as he bared himself to Iron Bull's greedy gaze.

“Still got your mints, Big Guy?” asked Bull darkly, hand sliding down until he was squeezing his own balls, tugging and rolling them over his palm.

Even though they both knew the answer to that, Dorian uncurled his fingers to show Bull the roll of mints then closed them back up in his palm. The last thing he wanted to do was accidentally drop them. Iron Bull crawled over him at last, smothering Dorian into the mattress with his bulk. He was already close, shamefully close, and just having Iron Bull laying over him was making his cock throb and leak precum in thick strings.

Bull's lips descending on Dorian's neck, pressing wet sloppy kisses over every inch of skin he could reach while not hitting him in the head with his horns. In a slow, easy slide, Bull thrust forward until Dorian could feel the bulbous head of his cock pressing against his asshole. Dorian whimpered, arms shaking with the effort of keeping them above his head. He wanted to wrap Bull up in his arms, to dig his nails into his shoulders and mark him up with long red scratches.

“You are such a good boy,” Iron Bull praised, voice vibrating against Dorian's jaw. The fat head of his cock stretched Dorian wide as he slid forward.

“Oh Maker! Oh fuck!” Dorian moaned as Iron Bull's cock popped into him. As if sensing how desperate Dorian was, Bull didn't pause until he was finally balls deep. Dorian panted and gasped, tilting his head to the side to let Bull's teeth sink into his neck. “Give it to me hard, Bull!” Was he begging? There wasn't room for pride under Iron Bull's great weight; only desperate, hot pleasure.

Iron Bull wasted no time, pulling his hips back until only the tip of his cock was splitting Dorian open... then thrust forward, balls slapping loudly against his ass. Dorian rocked over the bed, moaning and crying out as Iron Bull fucked him roughly into the mattress, springs squealing and headboard banging noisily against the wall with every thrust. Dorian almost felt sorry for whoever was in the next room. Almost.

“You want this?” asked Bull gruffly and one of his hands curled around Dorian's neck, giving him a testing squeeze.

“OH FUCK BULL PLEASE!” Dorian finally broke, the hand not clutching the mints like a lifeline wrapping around Bull's wrist.

“Fuck yeah!” Iron Bull growled and his hand pressed down, fingers curling tightly until Dorian was gasping and wheezing. He pressed down slowly, until bit by bit Dorian's breaths cut off. He scrabbled at Bull's wrist, legs kicking and squeezing as he thrashed under him. The hand holding the mints clutched them so tightly he could feel a cramp starting and he still didn't let them go. Stars were beginning to burst into his vision, mouth opening and closing fruitlessly as Bull shut off his air completely.

Just before the darkness closed around him, Iron Bull relaxed his grip. Sweet air burned its way down Dorian's throat in deep shuddering gasps and coughs. “Again! A-ag-again!” he coughed, spit dripping down his cheeks as he urged Bull's hand back down.

“You are hot as fuck,” Iron Bull's voice was like thunder cracking on the horizon, washing over Dorian at the same time as his hand pressed back down.

Dorian arched with a keen that was quickly cut off by a breathless wheeze. He was right on the edge... just one more push.... just... Iron Bull was fucking into him without a rhythm, just flying towards orgasm with every merciless thrust. Dorian couldn't breathe...he... Iron Bull pulled back at the same time that his lips pressed against Dorian's. When Dorian sucked in a breath it was all Bull, all teeth and tongue and domination. He came with a muffled scream, head spinning frightfully. He clenched his ass around Bull's cock, feeling it pulse and throb as Bull growled into the kiss.

The mints finally slid from his palm when Dorian went limp, gasping desperately for breath. He couldn't stop shivering. Had he ever come that hard before? Iron Bull was pressing sweet kisses along his jaw and down his neck, which was raw and sensitive.

“How you feeling, Dorian?” Bull whispered, slowly settling to Dorian's side, his cock slipping free in a rush of hot come.

“Andraste's tits,” Dorian whispered hoarsely, throat delightfully sore.

Iron Bull laughed, hand stroking up and down Dorian's torso, smearing his come into his skin. “Yeah, same. Stay here.” Dorian snorted, as if he had the energy to move anywhere. Iron Bull got up off the bed, letting Dorian admire the sight of his naked ass before he disappeared into the bathroom. Dorian let himself float on the warm cloud of orgasm, feeling sated and sticky.

Bull returned with a damp cloth, touch surprisingly gentle as he wiped Dorian clean. He was extra careful around his asshole, still feeling raw and fucked open. When he was done, he got up long enough to toss the used cloth aside before crawling next to Dorian, pulling the sheets up over the top of them. Dorian wasn't the type to stay the night, but Bull was warm and comfortable and he didn't know if his legs would work. With that excuse, he cuddled close shamelessly, one leg thrown over Bull's thigh and an arm over his belly.

\-----

A year later Dorian stepped out of the limousine to the flashing of cameras and the clamoring of reporters. He held out a hand and Iron Bull unfolded himself out behind him. He looked dashing in a carefully tailored tuxedo. Dorian offered him his arm, which Bull took with a grin.

“People will talk to see us like this,” he said softly, low enough that only Dorian could hear him.

“They're already talking,” said Dorian. “You're worth more than rumors.”

“Dorian Pavus! Dorian Pavus!” Dorian paused, walking up to a reporter for a popular Tevinter news channel. The woman held out a mic and then said, “How do you feel about acting in a movie with a Qunari? We've heard there was chemistry off set as well, what do you say about that?”

Dorian smiled slyly, reaching up to curl his mustache between his fingers. “I don't know if I have anything to say about that. How about....” he turned, grabbing Bull by the back of the neck to haul him down into a kiss. Distantly he could hear gasps and the clicking of cameras, but all that mattered was the way Bull's hand rested gently against his cheek.


End file.
